Kindness
by Clockwork Puppet
Summary: It's the Christmas party at Scotland Yard, and it seems like something nice is going around. (Set after the events of "Layton Brothers: Mystery Room.)


It was the night of Scotland Yard's Christmas party, and everyone was celebrating in the assembly hall. Well, almost everyone.

Alfendi was trying to get the last of his presents before he went to the party. He was having a hard time, seeing as how some of the presents were bigger than others, and other gifts were heavier than others. He had managed to stack them up and had almost made it to the door, when he moved a bit too fast and dropped his presents. He sighed and bent over to pick them up just as someone entered the room.

"Prof? Why aren't you at th' party yet?" Lucy Baker asked. She then saw the gifts strewn all over the floor. "'Ere, let me 'elp you with those!" She said as she bent down to help her mentor pick up the presents. In a few minutes, the two were walking to the party, each carrying some of the presents in their arms.

"Thank you for the help, Lucy." Alfendi said simply as they arrived at the hall where the party was. He opened the door and both went inside, putting the gifts on a nearby table. Lucy then went off to join the others in their merrymaking.

Alfendi just stayed on the sidelines and watched until he heard a sniffle. He turned and saw Florence Sich sitting nearby, her box of nearby tissues empty. He didn't know what came over him, but he got some tissues from the refreshments table and tapped his coworker on the shoulder.

"Hello Florence. Would you need these?" He asked her. Florence looked pleasantly surprised and took the tissues, smiling. "Thanks Al. I- achoo!- appreciate it." Alfendi went to join the others as Florence watched. She then saw Dustin near a big spill on the floor, desperately trying to clean it up with a rag. However, being in the middle of the crowd didn't help him much. The forensic scientist wheeled herself and her IV drip to a mop nearby, then went over to him, excusing herself, eventually reaching him. He looked up and saw her just as she got to him and handed him the mop. He thanked her profusely as he took the mop and watched her go back to where she was a few minutes ago, apparently not feeling well enough to go party with the others.

Dustin saw the commissioner at the refreshments table as well, eating like normal. He then saw that there were barely any more snacks on the table. The janitor then had an idea, and went out of the room for a bit, returning with extra food. Excusing himself, he placed the food on the table, the commissioner watching with a smile. Dustin received a thank you, then he went to finish cleaning up the spill.

The gift giving occurred a few minutes later. Commissioner Barton had given his gifts first, and he watched as everyone else gave their gifts. When it came to DC Lucy Baker's turn, she went to get her gifts from the table, only to find that not all of them were there. He saw her look quite worried and went over to her, where she told him the story. It was then that the commissioner noticed the refreshment table was the same table where the gifts were, and from what Lucy told him, her gifts were right at the end of the table, near some of the food... He looked under the table to see the missing presents and picked them up, giving them back to the DC. She thanked him profusely, and gave her presents.

After the party, everyone went home, not knowing that something had gone on that night. Something that the world needs more of.

* * *

((Merry Christmas everyone! First off, thank you for reading this story, I appreciate it! This came to me randomly, and I just wrote it! Sorry if it isn't so nice. Okay, on to the serious thing, why I wrote this story.

I wrote this story with the prompt in my mind: Kindness that goes full circle. Throughout the story, each of the involved characters is helped, then helps someone else. It just goes to show that what goes around comes around, and in this case, what goes around is kindness. In our world, we see so much meaness that is unnecessary, and it takes on a lot of forms. But the thing is, these acts of meanness don't need to happen. If people can spread kindness instead of cruelty, a lot of things could be better. We can try to make this world a better place by spreading kindness. Bit by bit, the world can be better. :) Once again, thank you for reading my story and please share some kindness to the world.))


End file.
